AMAZING RACE: EXCECUTION EDICION
by Nova Terrestre
Summary: Ya es tiempo; un evento excepcional inicia en las entrañas de ToxicCity, un evento donde 14 participantes de la maligna prisión tendrán la oportunidad de luchar por su vida y su libertad. No hay reglas. No hay compasión para los caídos. Atrévete a jugar, solo si estas dispuesta/o a darlo todo o a perecer en el intento.
1. Opertura

**AMAZING RACE: **

**EXCECUTION EDICION**

-**"¡Seeean todos bienvenidos a la previa del evento más esperado de la década!"**- Los reflectores se encienden apuntando a la presentadora en el centro del escenario, y el publico enloquece desde las gradas rompiendo en estrepitosas ovaciones y aplausos ensordecedores:- "Soy su adorable anfitriona, Ceres Strange, transmitiendo en vivo y en directo desde la capital del estado; en la sombría, adictiva, y sensacional **¡ToxicCity!"- **La gigantesca pantalla de plasma a sus espaldas se ilumina mostrando centellantes luces de neón con el nombre de la ciudad y el público termina de enloquecer, hasta el punto donde el equipo de seguridad debe intervenir para mantener el poco orden que perdura.

Las cámaras lo enfocan todo. Los miembros de la cabina de grabación indican que prosiga con el evento de apertura y que se transmita todo, puesto que es un evento en vivo, televisado en todas partes del estado y, posiblemente, el mundo.

**-"¡Gracias por tan afectuoso recibimiento, amigos!"-** Sensacionalista como era, solo Ceres pudo calmar en la multitud en cuanto con un chasquido de sus dedos en la pantalla comenzó a transmitirse un excéntrico _collage_; uno compuesto por grabaciones e imágenes crudas y viscerales.-"Son peligrosos, son malignos, **¡son enemigos de nuestra ciudad! **Ellos atentaron contra el bien colectivo; hicieron del toque de queda una tradición; hicieron que nos hacináramos en nuestros hogares presas del miedo, y ahora colman nuestras cárceles con sus asquerosos traseros aprovechándose de nuestro piadoso sistema…Pues bien **¡ES HORA DE QUE PAGUEN POR TODO! **Como es tradición, mañana comienza el evento principal del mundo del espectáculo; una carrera donde participaran los más peligrosos convictos de la institución considerada emblema del sistema penitenciario del estado de Quarz; la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad "Las 7 Caídas". De los tres Pabellones Principales, 14 convictos fueron seleccionados para participar. Al ganador del evento se le será concedido el favor del Alcalde de nuestra ciudad, y obtendrá su libertad. Solo 14 Tendrán la oportunidad de luchar por tan preciosa oportunidad, y ustedes, nuestro amado público, tendrán las herramientas para decidir el destino de cada uno de ellos en caso de que incumplan con las reglas. **¡Prepárense! **Ahora conoceremos a los participantes"-

Las luces se apagan, y la pantalla a espaldas de Ceres, muestra un cegador fondo blanco, antes de que en ella aparezca una secuencia de 14 fotografías, las 14 fotografías de los condenados que tendrán la oportunidad de participar. 

…_Continuará…_

**-Reglas del Juego-**

**Introducción**

_ToxicCity es la capital del pecado. Es una ciudad situada en un mundo considerado post-apocalíptico pues la corrupción humana ha llegado a niveles indescriptibles. Producto de ella es el evento "__**AMAZING RACE: EXCECUTION EDICION"**_ _Un evento destinado a entretener el morbo de las masas jugando con la vida de un selecto grupo, compuesto por convictos activos del sistema penitenciario._

_La Cárcel Estatal "Las 7 Caídas", es una mini-ciudad ubicada en una isla en medio del océano Atlántico, rodeada por un mar turbulento cuyas violentas corrientes marinas son la última barrera defensiva para evitar el escape de sus prisioneros. Dicha cárcel cuenta con 3 Pabellones principales donde han sido enjaulados todos los delincuentes de la ciudad. De dichos pabellones son seleccionados los jugadores del evento. _

**-Sobre los Participantes: Detalles a Considerar-**

_Los participantes son (deben ser) de diversa naturaleza. No todos los residentes de "Las 7 Caídas" son criminales peligrosos o gente maligna, pues algunos son personas que fueron a cárcel injustamente por diversas razones, o quizás mala suerte. Es por ello que quienes deseen enviar sus personajes tienen la libertad de hacerlos como deseen. No es necesario que sean todos criminales súper-genios del mal –risas- _

_El orden de llegada de las fichas de los personajes no decide ni determina su admisión inmediata a la historia. Solo se seleccionaran a los personajes más adecuados, que vuelvan rica a la historia, y que ayude a formar una trama entretenida. Es por esto, que también está permitido, enviar la ficha de más de un personaje si se lo desea. _

_En resumen, la creatividad es la clave. Cuanto más creativos sean, más probabilidades tienen de poder participar. _

**-Ficha de Personaje-**

_(Se tiene que enviar por mensaje privado a la autora, o al siguiente correo: gaia _ ilumination (arroba) hotmail . com _

_Esto se hace para ayudar a la trama a ser menos predecible)_

**Nombre y Apellido: **

**Alias –opcional- :**

**Edad (entre 20 y 50 años):  
**

**Pabellón al que Pertenece: **

**Pabellón Uno: **pabellón de minina seguridad, reservado solo para criminales acusados por crímenes menores, principalmente contra la propiedad, y agresiones menores contra el prójimo. Ladrones. Estafadores. Etc. Los residentes de este pabellón usualmente cumplen sentencias menores a los 9 años. Usualmente es aquí donde van a parar a quienes son inculpados de un crimen en el que fueron participes involuntariamente, o fueron culpados de dicho crimen de modo injusto** (Cupo máximo de personajes perteneciente a este Pabellón: CINCO)**

**Pabellón Dos: **pabellón cuyo nivel de seguridad es media, está dirigido hacia criminales acusados de faltas graves contra el prójimo (violaciones, secuestros), daños gravísimos e irreparables contra la propiedad privada, usuarios con moderados comportamiento psicópatas y leves trastornos psicológicos, traficantes de drogas, asesinos involuntarios etc. Este es el pabellón que cuenta con más presencia de mujeres. Los residente cumplen sentencias que oscilan entre los 9 y los 20 años. **(Cupo máximo de personajes perteneciente a este Pabellón: CUATRO)**

**Pabellón Tres: **pabellón de máxima seguridad, está dirigido hacia criminales considerados un peligro para la sociedad. Cuenta con dos sub divisiones; uno en la que están los condenados que cumplen sentencias que oscilan entre los 25 y la cadena perpetua, y el pabellón de los condenados a muerte. Son criminales sumamente peligrosos, violentos, con profundos comportamientos psicópatas, o genios criminales cuya captura fue fortuita y llevó años de trabajo de inteligencia. **(Cupo máximo de personajes perteneciente a este Pabellón: CUATRO)**

**Cargos que se le Atribuyen:**

**Historia Personal:**

**Personalidad:**

**Fortalezas y Debilidades:**

**Armas o elementos con los que es hábil:**

**Familia: **

**Datos extra: (gustos, disgustos, como sería su amigo, enemigo personal, como podría ser su pareja si es que puede tener una)**

**El premio consiste en la liberación, puede ser ampliado o disminuido por decisión de un jurado selecto, o el público, es decir que pueden darle más que solo eso. Por ej, una suma de dinero considerable. ¿Qué haría con el premio? ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasarle?**

_La historia se actualizará cad días. _

_Más de un participante puede ser eliminado en cada evento._

_La redacción de la misma comenzara en cuanto los 14 participantes sean seleccionados. _

_Suerte a todos. _

_Atte. Nova Terrestre. _


	2. 1 Shocking Operture

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMAZING RACE:**

**Excecution Edicion.**

**Capitulo Uno.**

**Shocking Operture.**

****_3.2.1_

_¡ACCION!_

**-¡SALUUUUDOS CAMARADAS!- ** La presentadora hace acto de presencia, en vivo y en directo desde el centro de seguridad de "Las 7 Caídas", señalando efusivamente hacia la cámara, presumiendo su nuevo corte de cabello y la nueva coloración color verde de este- ¡Bienvenidos al Primer capítulo de esta emocionante serie! Sé que les encantara. El capítulo de hoy está planeado para entretenernos mucho y para que veamos de lo que son capaces nuestros queridos participantes.-

Las pantallas a sus espaldas se encienden mostrando diversas partes de la prisión, y como los residentes están muy activos moviéndose fuera de sus celdas y por la serie de pabellones, mostrándolos desde los más diversos ángulos.

-Para ello cámaras de seguridad han sido puestas por absolutamente TODA la prisión, para que podamos monitorear su progreso en esas insignificantes partes donde miembros del staff no pueden acceder por su propia seguridad. Ahora, les explicaremos el desafío de apertura: Los participantes tienen que obtener el objeto marcado en una tarjeta. Dicho objeto esta convenientemente, posicionado, en la celda de otro convicto. Es decir que tienen que ubicar dicho lugar, y enfrentarse al residente de dicho recoveco, con tal de obtener su objetivo ya sea por las buenas, o por las malas. Con el fin de hacer las cosas más interesantes, como pueden ver, por ser este evento, les hemos dado la tarde libre a todos los residentes del lugar, exceptuando a algunos, con tal de poner más emoción. **¡Veamos que tal les va! ¡ENCIENDAN LA CAMARA 1**!-

La cámara se enciende; muestra en la pantalla la entrada de una celda abierta mientras otros presos circulan corriendo frente a ella, mostrando que el único residente de ella esta ... ¿durmiendo?

-¿Que?- Ceres se desconcierta mirando la pantalla. Sonríe de manera incrédula acercando el micrófono oculto en el cuello de su blusa para murmurar por lo bajo algo- B-bueno vaaaaaalla sorpresa…nuestro primer participante de este _importantísimo_ evento está…dormido….-Anuncia para el público, quienes atenúan unas suaves risas.

La chica chasquea los dedos y la cámara hace un acercamiento, mostrando al hombre durmiendo en la parte inferior de una litera metálica, tapando sus ojos con el sobre con la famosa tarjeta que indica la misión del desafío. El hombre es alto, de piel ligeramente tostada, cabello fucsia algo corto (por el estricto régimen de la prisión).

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Esta es la celda 23!- Otro preso se sujeta de los barrotes de la celda haciéndole señas a alguien.- ¡Pryde, Pryde!-

-¡Oh, novedad!- Comenta Ceres desde el escenario a los espectadores- prepárense para conocer a la participante numero dos: la famosa y perseguida Emily Pryde. Traficante de armas ¿menudo título verdad?- Rie

-Ya voy Anthon, ya voy- Una chica de contextura pequeña, cabello castaño corto y ojos color miel se acerca siendo seguida por otros dos hombres, notándose hastiada por el clima caótico de la prisión- Mmm- Ella revisa su sobre y verifica los datos en la tarjeta- Sip. Celda 23. Residente: Crash… ¿eh? ¿Crash? ¿Qué clase de nombre es una onomatopeya?- Voltea a ver a sus secuaces y ellos alzan los hombros después de intercambiar miradas entre si.- Bien, nuestro objetivo son unos lentes de sol…Entren ahí y sáquenlos-

-¡Si, jefa!- Sus secuaces asienten, adentrándose con confianza en la celda porque después de todo, están con un residente del Pabellón 1, no debía ser demasiado peligroso…Además estaba durmiendo.

-Jefecita, algo no me da buena espina en todo esto….-Comenta alguien posicionándose desde atrás de Pryde.

-Dejemos a Crash y a Emily solos, después de todo esto será rápido. Ahora sigamos viendo a otros competidores- Anuncia Ceres- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo que vuelva esto más entretenido? ¡Subamos las apuestas y pasemos **DIRECTO AL PABELLON DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD!- **

Las cámaras enfocan algún lugar de dicho pabellón, mostrando que solo 3 celdas que al mejor estilo de Hannibal Lecter, tienen una lámina de algún maravilloso y secreto polímero industrial a prueba de balas en vez de las clásicas rejas y la puerta corrediza, que están abiertas y sin sus residentes en su interior.

-Estos participantes fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados, querido público. No se preocupen, para asegurar la seguridad de ustedes así como el resto de los residentes del lugar les hemos implantado tobilleras especiales, que de ser activadas les propinaran una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a un caballo. Descuiden y recuerden que nuestra prioridad, después del entretenimiento, es la seguridad- Ceres asiente guiñándoles un ojo.

Las cámaras se mueven por las celdas mostrando las cerradas, al igual que una inusual calma en el pabellón considerando el alboroto en las otras dos áreas de la prisión.

-Apa apa- Comenta, valga la redundancia, la comentarista- Parece que nuestros 3 participantes ya se han movido. Busquémoslos-

Las cámaras realizan varios cortes buscando a los mencionados hasta que les llama la atención una turba de reclusos que corren desesperados por el ala del pabellón de seguridad media.

-¡Corraaaaan!- Grita un interno, incitando al pánico y alentando a la turba de prisioneros que corren buscando refugio- ¡Llegaron los condenados a muerte, corraaaan!-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunta Ceres mirando la pantalla con desconcierto.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- Grita una chica intentando llamar la atención de quienes corren, siendo ignorada y esquivada como si portara alguna enfermedad contagiosa- ¡Hasta hace un mes yo estaba en este pabellón! ¡Aguarden! ¡Soy Kiara Tennyson!-

-No tiene caso que lo intentes. Nos tienen pánico. Por algo salimos del "Pabellón de los Condenados" ¿No te parece, niña?-

-No me llames niña. Y cierra la boca Donoven - Se quejó Kiara, rascando su cabello en gesto exasperado- Aaaah, esto no puede estar pasando.-

-Resígnate- Dijo el otro, con expresión severa- Cuando estas en el infierno, solo el diablo puede ayudarte a salir-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Kiara afiló la mirada sobre él, luego un interno que hiba huyendo chocó contra ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres estúpido o qué?- Le dió una patada al tipo que la había chocado; este se sujetó el estómago y mientras tosía intentando recuperar aire se puso de pie y se alejó corriendo- Tsk, menudo estúpido- Ella se puso de pie.

-Tch tch tch- Murmuró Sao negando con la cabeza- No, la estúpida es otra…- Kiara lo ignoró abismalmente. Sao rodó los ojos en gesto altanero, y como quien no quiere la cosa…preguntó:- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que buscar?-

-Eso no te interesa- Ella sacudió su ropa- ¿Eh…?- Abrió grande los ojos, palpando sus bolsillos percatándose de que estaban ligeros como una pluma- ¿Y mi tarjeta?- Murmuró, pasando la vista por el piso bajo sus pies, buscándola.

-Ése "Estúpido", te la quitó al chocar contigo- Dijo con aburrimiento, volviendo a caminar mientras sacaba su tarjeta entre sus ropas y volvía a revisar el nombre del objeto que debía obtener.

**-¡Pasemos a la Cámara 5!-** Ordenó Ceres, interrumpiendo el grito de desesperación de Kiara en la pantalla.- ¡Este es el ladronzuelo! Nuestro querido Ruso, Tregor Blackgate- La cámara enfoca a alguien, un hombre de piel clara, cabello negro peinado en una cola de caballo baja y ojos verdes, que permanece oculto caminando por las celdas vacías, revisando un sobre y su contenido mientras sonríe de lado. Acto seguido rompe la tarjeta en mil pedazos, lanzándolo al inodoro dentro de una de las celdas, antes de seguir con su camino. Claro, no sin antes voltear hacia una de las cámaras de seguridad y hacerle un gesto obsceno con la mano derecha- Y parece que juega rudo desde el principio. Esperemos que la jugada no se le revierta. Pero ¡prosigamos!-

La cámara hace un sondeo intentando divisar a nuevos participantes, centrándose esta vez en una chica que permanece en los comedores. Mostrando a una chica, que luce especialmente furiosa en las barras, intentando deslizar sus brazos por debajo de la ventanilla de seguridad intentando alcanzar a asiduos residentes quienes se atrincheraron en dicho lugar con el fin de acabarse todo el dulce de leche.

-¡Les dije que me dejen pasar!- Grita golpeando el vidrio de seguridad- ¡Necesito un chucharon! ¡UNO DE MANGO ROJO!- Muestra su tarjeta, apretándola contra el vidrio de seguridad, identificándose así como participante del evento, mostrando claramente el dibujo de un cucharon y otras indicaciones-

-¿Cómo sé que esa tontería no es falsa?- Pregunta con desconfianza un interno tras el vidrio, viejo, flaco y encorvado.

-¿Cómo podría falsificarla?- Grita la chica enojada.- Solo….necesito el cucharon. Luego me iré y podrán comer todos los putos dulces que quieran.

-Uh que vocabulario. ¿Y con esa boca llamas a tu madre?- Pregunta el interno, en son de burla- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, nena?-

-No me llamo "Nena".- Vocifera ella con una vena de rabia en la cabeza- Soy Vanya Porter, del pabellón dos.-

-¿Qué pasa Rigbone?- Se acerca otro interno-

-Está enojada y no sé porque- Alza hombros, y tras ellos pasan otros internos que parecieran merecer el pabellón de los inestables mentales, al pasar con cacerolas en sus cabezas mientras golpean sartenes con cubiertos y usan bandejas metálicas como platillos.- Ni idea-

-¡KKKKKGG!- Vanya se jala del cabello tras un momento. Luego lo siguiente que ven el par dentro de la cocina es como la chica arranca un tuvo suelto de la barandilla de seguridad, y procede a golpear con sórdida ira el vidrio en un desesperado intento por romperlo.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡ESTA LOCA!-

-Vaaaaaya,vaaaaaaaya amigos míos- Comenta Ceres mientras el público presente rie y aplaude- Ya veremos como acaba esto. Ahora pasemos a algo más alegre-

La cámara realiza un corte y se escucha un ruido horrible y alguien grita como una niña.

-¿Ah?- Ceres muestra desconcierto

**-¡SUELTAME PHILIP!-** La cámara enfoca a la tan amigable Pryde, siendo impulsivamente abrazada por uno de sus secuaces mientras los otros 4 chicos que lo acompañaban están tirados en el piso, dos inconscientes, y otros dos sangrando impulsivamente por la nariz mientras maldicen como marinero- **¡NO GRITES COMO UNA NIÑA!-**

**-¿¡Quien mierda lanza puñetazos mientras está dormido!?-** Ella lo aleja de un golpe y él grita frotándose el adolorido cachete.

-Tiene buenos reflejos…- Comenta la chica viendo ahora a Crash dormir sobre su costado derecho, dándoles la espalda- _Quería quitarle sus lentes y su tarjeta para eliminarlo de la competencia rápido, pero después de esto no sé si sea buena idea… _El tiempo se nos acaba- Comenta rascando su barbilla.

-¡No me digas!- Grita el otro con evidente sarcasmo.

-Mnnn, rayos… ¿Qué pasa?- Se queja el pelifucsia, a medio despertar, poniéndose boca arriba antes de levantar sus anteojos y frotarse los ojos con pereza- Hey….-Comenta con sueño, mirando a su alrededor- ¡Hey! ¿Quién tiró basura en mi celda?- Mira el piso con cierto asco mientras procede a ponerse de pie- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto….?- Pisa al par que estaba inconsciente en el piso para proceder a salir de su celda.

**-¡Estamos muertos jefa!-** El secuas de Pryde, al que llamaremos Roco, retrocede impulsivamente hasta chocar contra ella haciéndola tambalear- ¡Sálvame jefecita!- Ambos caen al piso y él la arrastra a ella en su intento por escapar.

-¡Cálmate Roco!- Grita ella, intentando alejarse mientras la abraza impulsivamente en el piso.- ¡Ya suéltame!-

-¿Y esto…?-

-¿Ah?-

La armoniosa voz de Crash alerta a la chica. Ella voltea a verlo, justo a tiempo para ver cómo se inclinaba sobre el piso y tomaba una tarjeta que reposaba cómodamente sobre la superficie. Ella lo ve a él, revisar algún lugar por dentro de su ropa, solo para sacar su propia tarjeta y compararlas.

-Ah, con que mis anteojos era lo que querías tomar…- Sonríe de lado, antes de volver a ver a Pryde, observándola ponerse de pie.

-Entrégame mi tarjeta- Ordena ella, intentando sonar lo suficientemente intimidante, pero había un evidente problema….

-MMMm….- Baja sus anteojos después de revisar su propia tarjeta, poniéndolos en su lugar- ¿Sabes cuál es la prenda que debo conseguir? Una tarjeta. Así que….creo que me quedare con la tuya- Sonríe de manera enorme, guardando ambas tarjetas en sus bolsillos.

…y el problema era que a Crash le valía verg** su autoridad.

-¡No!- La chica avanza hacia él, dispuesta a pelear para recuperar aquello que justificaba su victoria; sin embargo, en el último momento, Crash retrocedió, y cerró la celda, evitando así que pudiera entrar- ¡Maldito cabeza de uva!-

-Oye, es fucsia, nena. Fucsia. No violeta ¬¬- Retrocede volviendo a su cama para acostarse, en ella manteniendo las manos tras su nuca- Esto fue más cómodo de lo que pensé….Y ustedes muchachos, quédense quietos- Habla hacia quienes estaban en el piso, usando la cabeza de uno de ellos para apoyar sus pies.

**-¡TENEMOS AL PRIMER GANADOR DEL DESAFIO DE APERTURA!- **Festeja Ceres, haciendo que la cámara tome un primer plano del rostro de Crash y su simpaticona sonrisa- El Interno Crash Nebula toma la ventaja a casi los 20 minutos iniciados el primer desafío. ¡Veamos quienes pueden alcanzarlo en la lista de beneficiados de esta semana!-

Las cámaras de seguridad realizan un cameo nuevamente deteniéndose cuanto capta a un hombre salir disparado de celda chocando contra la pared.

-¡Ugh!- Grita este, cayendo estridentemente al piso mientras Sao sale de la celda tronándose los nudillos- ¡Estás loco!- Tose sangre- ¡Tómalo, ya no lo quiero!- Le lanza algo y sale corriendo.

-…Fue sencillo- El otro de modo impasible toma del piso el objeto que fue lanzado hacia su persona, y lo guarda entre sus ropas- Tsk. Pensé que sería más duro, pero a fin de cuentas lo conseguí- Arregla un poco sus ropas y ve bajar por las escaleras a una Kiara bañada en sudor y roja por haber corrido tanto por todas las instalaciones- Por tu cara, asumo que no pudiste atrapar al que te quitó tu tarjeta, ¿cierto?-

La chica se deja caer sentada en las escaleras, sujetada del barandal de este intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras asiente con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Y no lo vas a atrapar. Está protegido aquí adentro. Nadie te va a dar información de él, ni mucho menos su ubicación-

-¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de correr por todo el maldito pabellón!-

-No me grites…- Resopla- En todo caso, solo te queda una opción: tendrás que robar la tarjeta de otro interno y cumplir con la prenda. Después de todo, es legal. Recuerda que técnicamente no hay reglas en este juego-

-¿Pero a quien…?-

-A quien sea, pero no me mires a mí-

-Uuuuuuy, el despiadado Sao queda en 2do lugar.- La fotografía del interno se muestra grandes en las pantallas del centro de seguridad confirmando su victoria y una mínima cantidad de miembros del publico abuchea y lanza papeles- Vemos que no es muy querido. No nos fijemos en él y pasemos al siguiente-

Se realiza otro cameo, y la cámara enfoca a un confiado Tregor, quien mira a la cámara un momento mostrando una tarjeta y un reloj de bolsillo, de apariencia bastante costosa y con un símbolo nazi en su interior…lo curioso es que tras él, se esta realizando una verdadera batalla cambas entre una minima cantidad de prisioneros afroamericanos y otra mínima cantidad de hombres rubios y con tatuajes en la mayoría de sus torsos.

-Tregor sigue siendo muy hábil. Ya tenemos a los 3 primeros ganadores. Ahora, querido público, solo hace falta que aparezca un cuarto más antes de que comience la cuenta regresiva para dar por finalizado el desafío, ¿Quién será el cuarto ganador? ¡Nuestras cámaras lo describirán en estos momentos!-

Las cámaras se mueven realizando una rápida vista panorámica de lo que ocurre en el patio de ejercicios, mostrando a varios guardias moviéndose claramente furiosos mientras una chica de cuerpo esbelto, cabellera negra cual ébano, y ojos violetas, yace escondida entre la utilería. En cuanto un distraído guardia se acerca a su locación ella afila la mirada, analizándolo antes de abalanzársele encima en una peligrosa tacleada que los hicieron caer a ambos en el piso. Ella se reincorpora, y sale corriendo a una velocidad alucinante mientras los guardias van tras ella y atienden al guardia caído.

-¡Myra L. Stronger!- Grita Ceres mientras la chica corre hasta escapárseles quedando fuera de la vista de la cámara de seguridad- ¡Ella es la cuarta ganadora! **¡QUE COMIENCE LA CUENTA REGRESIVA!- **

Todo en las pantallas se oscurece, y en la pantalla central se muestra un enorme reloj de fondo negro y de grandes números en blanco, mostrando la insignificante cifra de 10 minutos, antes de iniciar la cuenta regresiva.

**09:99 minutos.**

Una alarma es disparada. Por los altavoces de la prisión se anuncia que 4 participantes ya completaron el desafío por lo que inicia la etapa final.

-A partir de esta instancia quienes aún no hayan cumplido la prenda, tienen un plazo de tiempo límite antes de que el desafío sede por concluido y pasen a las instancias de eliminación, donde el mismo público elegirá de entre los más inútiles a quienes pueden tener chance para salvarse y a quienes quedaran fuera de la competencia. ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados en salvarse? ¿Quiénes son los inútiles que no lograron cumplir la prenda? Prepárense para las instancias de eliminación damas y caballeros porque esto realmente se pondrá candente- Ceres se pone anteojos de sol, y chasquea los dedos haciendo que las pantallas muestren pequeños cameos de los 4 ganadores antes de buscar desenfrenadamente a los otros participantes;

En la cámara "A" se ve a Pryde gritando frenéticamente intentando abrir las celdas, mientras roco esta tirado a un costado luego de que ella lo abofeteara hasta desmayarlo porque se puso histérico- -¡POR LAS BARBAS DE LUCIFER, ABRE LA PUERTA CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO!- Grita Pryde, mientras, dentro de la celda el peli-fucsia se divierte jugando pocker con los ex cómplices de la chica.

En la cámara B se ve a Sao regresando cómodamente a su celda, al igual que Tregor mientras la compañera de Sao corre frenéticamente abalanzándose sobre cada persona que cree que puede llegar a tener una tarjeta. Por último, se realiza un último enfoque al último de los 4 ganadores mostrando a Myra mientras es devuelta a su celda, esta vez usando una camisa de fuerza, claro, cortesía de los guardias a los cuales ella agredió para completar la prenda.

**07:59 minutos**

**-¡Auuuch! ¡Maldición!- **Un hombre alto, de musculatura desarrollada, piel bronceada y cabello rubio se frota con molestia la mejilla derecha, luego que una chica pelirroja lo abofeteara- ¡Te digo que no estoy jugando! Es en serio esta porquería…-Reniega, mostrándole la tarjeta con seriedad.

-…-La chica pelirroja toma la tarjeta. La analiza con desconfianza y comprueba que, ciertamente, es auténtica, así como el que él le pidiera uno de los pircings que tiene en….bueno, una parte sensible de su cuerpo, es la prenda que él debe presentar-….Igual, puede que no seas un pervertido, pero igual me niego a dártelo- 

-¡¿Pero por qué?!- Grita el rubio

-No confió en ti….-Mira la tarjeta para ver su nombre- …William Corpse-

-No es necesario que me la entregues, solo préstamela y juro que te lo regresare- Responde casi con una vena palpitando en la sien.

-….Es que no puedo darte ese pircing- Murmura ella sonrojándose.

-De nuevo, ¿Por qué no?-

-...Esta en un sitio…"problemático"- Ella se cruza de brazos.

-¿El ombligo?- Pregunta él revisando la tarjeta tras arrebatársela.

-…Más abajo- Ella desvía la mirada, sonriendo de modo travieso.

-….Carajo… ¿a quién se le ocurre una prenda así?- Reniega William revolviendo su cabello en gesto cansado.

-¿Alguien con la mente sexy?- Ríe la chica haciendo que a William le palpite una vena de rabia en la frente.

**05:30 minutos.**

Por otro lado. En la trifulca causada por Tregor, si, esa de hace rato donde estaban los convictos simpatizantes de nazis, se ve a una chica alta y sumamente atractiva, a gatas en el piso.

-¿Dónde está…?- Murmura ella, identificada como Jabaki Di Lairy, intentando buscar algo sumamente importante que salió disparado en esa batalla campal.- …Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar- Murmura reincorporándose y esquivando un par de golpes- ¿Dónde pudo haberse caído?...- Camina, alejándose un poco de la zona de desastre antes de dar con que miembros del cuerpo carcelario del lugar estaban llegando y alineándose para ponerle fin a la trifulca.- ¡NONONONONONO!-

**-¡LANZEN EL GAS PIMIENTA!-**

**-¡AAHHHHHH!- Grito general.**

**04:48 minutos.**

La cámara enfoca a una celda cerrada mientras una hermosa chica en su interior, también identificada como Clarisse Persefone DiLumbargo esta desmayada después de que alguien le asestara un golpe a traición con algún objeto contundente en la espalda, solo para arrebatarle su tarjeta de participante.

**04: 40 minutos.**

-¡Cofcofcof!- Se ve a un hombre saliendo de la biblioteca del lugar, frotándose con fuerza el cuello y notándose bastante apaleado mientras le cuesta mantenerse en pie- ….Ugh…lo hiciste de nuevo Henrry- Se dice a si mismo saliendo tan rápido como puede de ahí, después de guardar algo entre sus ropas.

**3:00 minutos.**

Las cámaras se centran en el escándalo de la batalla campal con gas lacrimógeno que se desarrollaba en el 2do pabellón, antes entre internos, y ahora entre internos y guardia cárceles. En un caos de acción y movimientos las cámaras siguen haciendo un cameo del resto de los participantes, todo a alta velocidad; enfocan a Crash jugando pocker y riéndose a más no poder; a Jabaki recogiendo algo del piso antes de que la lanzaran contra alguno de los guardias; a Tregor desplomándose de risa en su celda mientras, en otro lado Sao intenta dormir una siesta; también a Ceres comiendo un taco, así entre muchos otros hasta que el público emocionado comienza la cuenta regresiva de los últimos 10 segundos del desafío.

**-¡SE ACABO AMIGOS!- **El público estalla en una estruendosa ovación en cuanto el contador llega a cero; Ceres ríe mientras en la pantalla a sus espaldas se muestran las fotografías de los cuatro participantes ganadores de los privilegios de la semana.

- Ahora, veamos quienes se salvaron a último momento; Jabaki, consiguió el collar con la Cruz de Hierro, elemento muy preciado por nuestros nazis convictos; Henry tuvo un intercambio muy violento con la oficial de la biblioteca. ¡Quién diría que esa oficial era hombre y que encima pegaba duro! Pero él, al igual que Myra, logró quitarle su placa salvándose así de la expulsión; y por ultimo William, de algún modo, se las arregló para que la ninfómana le entregara su pircing de su "lugarcito especial" si es que saben a lo que me refiero- Guiña un ojo y las pantallas a sus espaldas se muestran las fotografías de 3 personas- Pero lamentablemente hubo algunos que no pudieron estar a la altura del desafío: Clarisse "Angel White" no pude ni siquiera pelear porque la emboscaron dejándola de combate ¡antes del mismo combate!. Vanya, tampoco tuvo mucha suerte por culpa de la puerta reforzada del comedor por lo que no pudo entrar debido a los inútiles atrincherados ahí. Y a Pryde y Kiara se les fueron arrebatadas sus tarjetas y ni siquiera pudieron completar la prenda, por lo que fueron bastante desafortunadas. Ustedes elijen amigos, cuál de estas 4 damas merece quedar fuera de este desafío. Por favor, tomen los controles que les entregamos, y ¡voten, voten, voten! EL destino de ellas está en sus manos-

Las luces se apagan. Se muestran las fotografías de las 4 chicas como foco principal de la pantalla más grande. El público en las gradas toma los botones y tras un lapsus de 5 segundos comienzan a votar.

-¡Veamos que eligieron, queridos míos!- Ceres se voltea, contadores en porcentajes aparecen debajo de cada fotografía, con valores inexactos, que aumentan y disminuyen erráticamente solo para contribuir a la tensión del momento, hasta que se da por finalizada la votación y se muestran los valores reales.

-Wooow Clarisse "Angel White", Vanyla y Pryde están bastante a la par. Kiara queda a salvo, solo por haber sido la que tuvo menos votos en esta eliminación al tener solo 20%. Vanya le sigue pues con el mínimo porcentaje de 27% del total de votos también queda a salvo, dejando únicamente a Clarisse con 28% y a Pryde con el 25%. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa. Lo lamentamos Clarisse, pero el público a decidido, ¡y vaaaya que es inclemente! Te diremos que perdiste cuando despiertes en enfermería.- Ceres guiña un ojo lanzando un beso a la cámara mientras a sus espaldas la banda entona el tema de cierre bajo los aplausos del público- ¡Esperemos que les haya gustado este desafío de apertura! Nos veremos pronto para ver como nuestros muchachos aprovecharon sus privilegios de esta semana, y para ver en que trampa mortal los meteremos la semana que viene. ¡Hasta pronto!-

.

.

**-Continuara-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espacio de Clausura: **

**-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a este espacio especial!** Soy Ceres su querida anfitriona wo Finalmente esta historia va avanzando. Y por pedido especial, debido a que aún no hay personajes lo suficientemente desarrollados como para que sea de interés para ustedes, la autora me ha encargado (por explotadora) esta presentación. Este espacio en esta ocasión, será para informarles algunas cosas, pero su función principal más adelante será el de interactuar con ustedes. **¡Envíenos sus preguntas o comentarios directamente!** Ya sea que estén dirigidos a mí, al alcalde de la prisión, o a cualquiera de los participantes, y ellos responderán especialmente en este espacio. Es para acercarnos más. También habrá un **espacio de apertura** donde se publicaran curiosidades con respecto a la historia, así como una pequeña sección de **Aclaraciones** y **Brújula Cultural** cuando sea necesario aclarar algunos aspectos de un capitulo. Sin más que reportar, gracias por esperarnos, ¡esperamos que se diviertan y disfruten de la fiesta! Chaito /(nwn)/-

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí Gaia reportándose ¡un mes tarde! ¡Carajo! No tengo cara para disculparme *shiku* pero eh tenido buenas excusas para fallar: una serie de horribles eventos atormentan mi vida (me quede sin internet en casa y mi computadora murió) Eh tratado de adelantar capítulos trabajando en mi Universidad, pero no es lo mismo (sin contar el riesgo de que me pillen y me expulsen del gabinete de computación) Solo tengo 4 capítulos ya preparados y quiero que duren para no quedarme sin respaldo, por lo que habrá un cambio de planes. Tratare de actualizar cada semana, y si mi situación mejora y puedo dedicarme más a escribir, volveré a mi plan de actualizar cada 4 días. Espero que no les moleste y sepan tenerme paciencia, así como que participen de los espacios interactivos que creamos con mi coautora. Todo esto con tal de hacer más ameno su estadía aquí en lo que dura este delirio extraño y demente. Sin más que reportar, nos vemos la semana que viene. Ja ne.


End file.
